Our Thing For The Twins!
by Siodhna
Summary: Fred & George Weasleys first year at Hogwarts.Begins with a bang, from popping and exploding sweets to experiencing new feelings for the Black Twins Lily & Linéa. With friendship, laughter,tears,heartache and the most complicated emotion of all... Love!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Thing For Twins!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything that<strong>**'****s all Warner Bros and JK Rowling****…**** but I do own Linéa Black and Lily Black they are my own creation ;D.**

**Soo I have thoughts and my imagination is just dying for me to write this soo yea I'm gunna write it :D**

**I have a big imagination :L Soo here we go I hope you like soo enjoy  
>This may be written mainly in Linéa<strong>**'****s POV  
>Read &amp; Review<strong>

**Siodhna x**

* * *

><p>It was morning time I could tell, by the warmness on my face, the sun peaking through the window and the fact that our godfather was practically jumping up and down on Lily and I's bed. My name is Linéa Black and I have a twin sister; Lily Black and yes before you say it are we Sirius's daughters? yes we are. He's in Azkaban right now for a crime he never committed but no one seemed to care that he had two children soo we were left to the custody of our Godfather; Remus Lupin our father's best friend. Now were was I… ohh yes our Godfather was jumping up and down on our beds, why might you ask because today is the 26th of July. Our 11th Birthday!<p>

After 5 minutes of Remus jumping on our beds to wake us up we flung of the covers and dove straight at Moony (that's what our father calls him soo we call him that too) he squealed in alarm and ran out of the room and down the stairs, we both looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles, we flopped down on Lily's bed before we heard a creak at the door, there we saw Moony with presents as high as the ceiling, they were all for us, Remus always did spoil us on our birthday because dad couldn't be here. That thought brought tears to my eyes and Lily sensed what I was thinking and crushed me into bone crushing hug. Remus smiled weakly at us and said " he would be very proud of you's both, now come on its your birthday I want you's down in the kitchen dressed and take your presents with you, you can open them downstairs alright?"

"alright" we coursed together, that was rather a bit of habit we had, saying everything together, drove some people mad.

We both go up and tidied our room, we made the beds and both went for our bathroom which was connected to our room, you see in our bathroom there's two sinks, two baths, two showers, two toilets there's a two of everything, so we both took a shower, freshened up and got some clean clothes for Lily she wore her skinny jeans her grey flats, a floral top and her leather jacket. Me I was pretty much the same only I had a grey top, skinny jeans, leather jacket and floral shoes. We made our way down the stairs towards the kitchens to hear Moony whistling to a muggle radio while trying to cook breakfast, normally the house elves do it but it seems Moony gave them the day off. Surprisingly breakfast wasn't that bad at least it was edible, then suddenly there was a loud pecking noise coming from the window behind us we all turned in our seats to see Moony's owl holding mail and the daily prophet.

I got up off my seat and opened the window to let the owl in, it came and perched on the top of my seat where Lily untied the mail and the newspaper from its leg, while Moony give it a few treats, it then flapped its way over to its bed and sat silently, Moony looked at the mail and saw there was two letters one addressed to MISS LILY BLACK and the other MISS LINÉA BLACK both with address of 14 TINWORTH STREET LONDON and on the back there it was the Hogwarts seal.

Remus smiled and handed us over our letters Lily and I both looked at each other and tore open the envelope;

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
><em>Term begins September 1st we await your owl by no later than July 31st<em>

_Your Sincerely,_  
><em>Minerva McGonagall<em>  
><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>

After reading through my acceptance letter a few times I flipped over to the enclosed page to see my necessary requirements;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY_  
><em>UNIFORM:<em>

_First year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for dry wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSEBOOKS:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
><em>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic by Bathlida Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfigurations by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

With one final glance at the letter both me and Lily jumped out of our seats and danced around in joy. Remus was watching us with a bemused expression he knew we would be accepted and he knew that we both would be the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen considering our father was thee worlds biggest prankster back when he was at school.

After we finished our breakfast which might I add Moony took forever to eat, me and Lily practically shoved ours in us, soo that we could get to Diagon alley all ready and get our things. When Moony was finished we both gripped on to an arm each and had all limbs tight beside us because we were disapparating, you could easily get splinched and I haven't had it happen but it sounds awfully painful.

We arrived in Diagon alley just outside the Leaky cauldron's back yard and headed straight for Gringotts, we needed money before we buy anything and according to Moony dad left us a lot of money in the Black family vault. When we had collected enough money for all our supplies, both Lily and I headed straight for Ollivanders to get our wands Remus however went straight to the Eeylops Owl Emporium. We both stepped in together the bell above the door signalled our arrival and not a second later was their a grey haired man standing before us with a curious expression it was as if he knew us.

"I was wondering when I would be seeing the two of you Miss Linéa and Miss Lily" nodding his head at us.  
>I guess I spoke to soon he does know us. He moved towards the back glancing up and down the shelves<br>"It seems only yesterday that your father was in here buying his first wand, bit of a trouble maker that Sirius one" he chuckled as he plucked two boxes out, handing Lily one and me the other, when nothing happened for us he simply said  
>"well give it a wave"<br>Not the best suggestion he had because once we swished it the china vase in the right hand corner smashed due to me and the flower pot in the left hand corner spilt in to millions of shards due to Lily.  
>"No, No, No defiantly not"<br>He moved up the stairs to our left pulling out another two boxes and handed us the wands, again nothing happened, swishing it gently this time all the boxes of wands flew out of their places landing all over the floor and well Lily she made Ollivanders windows crack.  
>"apparently not" he sighed, we both looked at each other and giggled.<p>

With one final attempt down the very back he stopped and looked at the two boxes before reappearing, it seemed these two boxes had never been opened like in ages they were covered in complete dust. Handing the 10 and ¾ inch Holly and Chimaera Scale to me a faint breeze picked up as though this wand was the wand for me, upon seeing this Ollivander smiled and handed Lily the other wand it was also 10 and ¾ inch with Mahogany and Dragon heartstring, again the same thing happened a small breeze picked up, when the breeze settled Ollivander spoke up  
>"I think you's have found your wands, and what very powerful witches you two will be because let me tell you this, no one has ever been accepted with these wands until today, these wands may have been around since the very first wands were ever made, they are very old and very powerful soo be careful" he warned us, we laughed and paid for our wands.<p>

We stepped back out into the busy street of Diagon alley, we were just about to head to Madam Malkin's for our robes when Remus appeared to be carrying two cages one with a Tawny Owl and the other with a Great Horned Owl, he got nearer to us and then spoke up  
>"Ok I don't know which one use want but please don't fight over which one"<br>Lily spoke up first "Would it be ok if I took the Great Horned Owl?" looking directly at me  
>"Ohh yea that's fine I actually want the Tawny owl he's soo cute"<p>

Remus looked at us bewildered " I..I..I thought you's would have been fighting over who gets which Owl" he stuttered.  
>We were both so engrossed in the owls that when we heard this our heads snapped up to meet Remus' eyes<br>"What? Never" we chorused together,  
>"soo what are you's going to call them?" he asked<p>

"Well" I piped up " mines is small and is brown and white mainly with a few hints of black soo I might call mine Midnight.. What do you think? Yea or No?"  
>They both looked at me and replied together " Yea that totally suits"<br>My eyebrows raised as I looked at the two "are you sure me and Lily are the twins?" we all laughed and then Lily piped up " well seeing as mine is mostly black with only a few hints of brown and white I might call him Oden, does that sound alright?"

" Oh my god Lily that's an awesome name" I said. After a few minutes of looking at our owls we decided to head on over to Madam Malkin's for our new robes. We entered and as soon as we stepped through the door she had us on the platform, with measuring tapes measuring the lengths, all three tapes floated over to her and give her our sizes, within half an hour we had our robes all sorted. Soo we headed for Flourish & Blotts for our textbooks. We were all most done we only needed a cauldron and maybe some Quidditch stuff I mean we've been playing it for 2 years now Remus' taught us everything we needed to know, it must be in our blood because apparently our father played as a chaser and that was the exact positions we both played. And if your asking can we fly a broom yes we can.

We had all our stuff now even two new firebolt broomsticks courtesy of Remus as it was our birthday, he says there from our father. We had all our stuff so headed back to the house after an eventful day. We both decided that considering we still have to write our replies to say if we were attending, we would do exactly that. We got out our new quills and parchment and wrote out a letter to Professor McGonagall to say we both would be attending school on September 1st. We attached our letters to our new owls Midnight and Oden and sent them straight for Hogwarts. They had to stay there and wait for a reply.

A few short hours after they had been sent two owls were loudly tapping on the living room window, we let them in and they both had letters attached to their legs. It was only from Professor McGonagall to say that Hogwarts are delighted to have us and they cant wait for the school term to begin.

The next few weeks came in as a blur, suddenly tomorrow was September 1st and we would be heading to Hogwarts there was soo much excitement going on around the house, me and Lily were excited for tomorrow and soo was Remus but when we were excited so were the House elves and they were ruining riot.

We headed to bed early to try and get some sleep before tomorrow but that was proving a bit of handful because we had just issued a full on pillow fight and were running riot around the room. A couple of times I've knocked into the dresser hitting my hip in the same spot soo every time the pain subsides I knock it and it flares back up. Lily had my cornered between my bed and the bathroom and before she got to hit me Remus came in completely shocked.

I mean I would be too because there was like feathers everywhere even in our hair, we were bracing ourselves as we thought he was going to shout at us but, we were astounded when he began to laugh I mean he literally keeled over and laughed. We watched for about a minute before he got up and recomposed himself, he with drew his wand and with a flick all the feathers where back in their pillows and the room was tidy, he sent us straight till bed as we had an early rise.

It was 10:30 and we were running late as per usual, we had at least 30 minutes till make it to the train but instead of driving us there he had us appareted to Kings cross station, along with our trunk and a few other bags and our Owls, we quickly found trolleys for our stuff and headed off for Platform 9 and ¾, the barrier between 9 and 10 it was now 10:50 and we were almost there when we heard a woman speaking of muggles, we both simply looked at each other and moved on we had made it to the wall were platform 9 was on one side and 10 on the other this was the gate way for Platform 9 and ¾, we just made it before that woman and her family arrived although they did have a big family, before taking a run at the barrier both Lily and I noticed there was a set of twins with red hair and they seemed to notice us because they flashed us their widest grin.

We were now standing on the Platform were the bright red Hogwarts train stood and all our stuff had been loaded we were saying our Goodbyes to Moony, we laughed at him because he was getting all teary eyed, we both looked up at him after getting a really big bone crushing hug, we pretended to wipe away a tear, at this he laughed, with a final hug we boarded the train and found a compartment with just a boy in it and we waved to Remus as the train set off for Hogwarts.

As the train took off the compartment door slide open to reveal the two red head twins from earlier they recognised us immediately and sat down beside the other boy. A second later a girl appeared asking us if she could join us, obviously no body objected, so she sat next to Lily as I was sitting near the window.  
>The boy sitting near the window directly opposite me started up a conversation<br>"Hey you's two are twins right?" his twin beside him laughed that's when a thought hit me  
>"Oh my god, no way, I have a twin and I never knew, Ohh Lily you look exactly like me, it cant be, are we? Nooo! We cant be… we are... were twins!" I exclaimed, Lily caught on, on my sarcasm and continued on<br>"Ohh your right Linéa I never knew I had twin, huh I was wondering why I was following myself about the place now I finally understand I have a twin" she said with a straight face but it didn't last long cause after a minute the whole compartment was laughing.

The boy who asked me the question turned all serious again and introduced himself  
>"I'm George by the way George Weasley" beside him his twin perked up<br>"and I'm Fred Weasley the better looking of the Weasley twins" George rolled his eyes at this and the boy who sat next to Fred introduced himself  
>"I'm Lee Jordan" we all waved at him, the girl next to Lily realised it was her turn and blushed in embarrassment<br>"I'm Molly Johnson"  
>then it was Lily's turn "Well my names Lily and I.." but I cut her off before she started into a big speech<br>"we don't need to hear the rest Lily I practically know it off by heart" raising my right hand over my heart, the rest of the compartment laughed at this, only Lily was glaring at me and huffed back down in her seat, I simply laughed at her actions and introduced myself;  
>"I'm Linéa" I turned my head to the left and noticed that Lily was still huffing with me, "is that all your giving us, your first name, no second name ?" the boy Lee asked<br>"ohh we do but you'll find out soon enough" I laughed.

I turned back to Lily and prodded her cheek with my finger this I knew would make her laugh it got her every time, and there it is her lips were trembling she was dying to laugh and I knew it, soo I prodded her again, the whole compartment was already laughing at us, and this time she bust out laughing.  
>Yesss, I punched the air with my fist and jumped up and down in my seat, "I win" then she did something she knew she would regret she punched me in the arm.<p>

I stopped jumping in my seat and turned my head slowly to meet her gaze she was smirking and it was only a game but she had to get a punch back so when I went to grab her she had already sprung out of her seat and was sitting between Fred and Lee. When I tried to grab her again she simply used Fred as he shield  
>"Take Fred instead he's ginger" she wailed hiding from my view, I laughed at this<br>"Hey, no I'm not gunna be your shield cause you called me ginger" he huffed and with that he picked her up and held her for me, and I punched her back in the arm.

Satisfied with the result I plonked back down in my seat, Lily joined me a few seconds after rubbing gently on her now bruised arm.  
>After 3 hours we all changed into our robes and got ready as we started to head into the station. This was it we were finally going to Hogwarts I looked around and saw nearly everyone in our compartment was thinking the same thing, We have arrived!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well now that is what I call long typing… boy my hands are sore… Soo deary people what do you think so far? This is a George and OC shipper, just not soo much in this chappy in case anyone's wondering Linéa means line :L I didn't know that I just liked the name soo blaahhh tell me what you think? Please :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay im just going to continue on with this even though i got very little reviews for it but there is little bunnies running riot in my head and they won't leave me alone soo i guess here's more of my Fic ;D hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you like/hate it then maybe i can stop writing it!  
>Read &amp; Review<br>Siodhna x**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It was pitch black outside, except for the lanterns hanging on the side walk of the station and a tall scruffy looking man well giant holding a lantern big enough to house 10 birds. His voice hoarse and rough boomed throughout the whole station "A'right first 'ears yer ter follow me ter the boats"  
>Everyone filtered off the train and on to the platform, starting with the first years at the front behind Hagrid.<p>

All six of us made our way to the front of the crowd standing next to Hagrid as we began to get closer to the black lake which held the boats for us to travel across. "A'right four ter a boat" his big voice boomed.

We all looked at each other and Lily immediately grabbed my hand, fear masked her beautiful porcelain face. It was then decided by Molly and Lee that they would go join Angelina and Mark in the other boat leaving it just me, Lily, Fred and George to take the last boat, once we were all seated the boats moved off towards the castle.

Our journey across the lake was a quiet one; there splashing in the middle of the lake was the giant squid uncle Moony told us about him and said it was a big mean nasty thing that over turned the boats and got us soaked but by the sound of Lily laughing it didn't seem soo nasty to me, although the boys wasn't too sure as their faces were still set like stone, fear cloaking their sculptured faces.

I feel sorry for the poor boy Mike he got shoved into the lake by that git Flint! What a prick. So as we were entering the castle all you could see was this little line of water following poor Mike. Hagrid knocked the castle doors three times and then they opened to reveal thee most beautiful stone sculptures ever seen in history, marble floors and beautiful candles floating throughout the whole castle illuminating the castle walls. We made our way up the large stone stair case only to come face to face with Aunt Minnie, i mean Professor Mc Gonagall. Her eyes were set upon us and we knew why, it was because we look exactly like our father Sirius Black, same hair colour (just different length ;D) same shape of face, but different eye colour (thats how you tell us apart) Lily flowers is Blue and mine is Hazel.

"Welcome each and every one of you to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry, I am Professor Mc Gonagall, Head of Gryffindor house now before you enter these doors you will be placed into your houses, there a four different types Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Your houses will be like you family, any triumphs your earn points any rule breaking or mischief you will lose points" As she said those last few words, her eyes found ours once again and a small smile could be seen in the corner of her mouth, but thats only if you looking for it.

We stood before a wooden stool and on that stool sat a hat. The Sorting Hat to be exact. "look it's the sorting hat Moony told us about" whispered lily. I nodded in agreement and turned back round to the front to catch the last bit of the hats song, then Minnie...i.. mean Professor Mc Gonagall spoke "Now as i call out your name you will come up and sit on the seat an i shall place the hat on your head"

I wasn't paying much attention but when i noticed Molly up there let me say this i was attentive. Blimey she was taking long it has been almost 3 minutes and the hat still hasn't said the house, ohh wait hold up i think he's going to speak, "GRYFFINDOR" shouted the sorting hat, the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as molly jumped down off the stool, and joined the Gryffindor house. This was the same process for a few minutes but i stopped paying attention because i knew none of them, though the next boy Marcus Flint they call him sneered at me as he made his way up to the stool. Blimey the hat wasn't even sitting on his head when it shouted "SLYHTHERIN" the Slytherin house erupted into cheers as Flint strode over to the table like he was the bee's knees.

Our good friend Lee was also sorted into Gryffindor and then, Hannah Abott and Cedric Diggory, Merlin he was fit sorry, those two were sorted into Hufflepuff. "Fred Weasley" called Minnie, right sorry Professor Mc Gonagall right you's get it we call her Minnie so can you... well she placed the hat on his head and he jumped in fright, we sniggered as he shook in fear off the hat, "GRYFFINDOR" the hat boomed. Our good friend Georgie was up next as he made his way up to the stool he looked round to us, we stoke our thumbs up in a way to say 'hey it's alright and good luck' the boomed across the great hall "GRYFFINDOR". Once again the Gryffindor house erupted into cheers as the Weasley twins sat down at their house.

Now here's the fun part my name was called out next "Linéa Black" and i swear you could hear a pin drop as the muggle saying goes, the hall was soo silent except for a few whispers and mumbles i looked at Lily and rolled my eyes, she snorted and shoved me up towards the platform. I swear i thought when my name was called out that Professor Dumbledore sat up right in his chair, our maybe it's my imagination.

I sat waiting patiently for the hat to make up his mind as he mumbled to himself silently in my head, not until he spoke to me directly "You my dear are very much like your father, my, my my soo brave and strong, the heart of true Gryffindor, ohh the brains and courage of a Ravenclaw, the strength and loyalty of Hufflepuff and ohh the sly and deviousness of a Slytherin, but where to put you? I know where you belong, but remember this my child, he will break your heart soo bad that all will seem lost, but my dear child, don't give up on him, forgive him for what he has done because she the one who breaks you two apart, she will not last with him. While your heart breaks soo does his, to fix a broken heart you must let yourself be lost to him, you can fix one another's hearts but only if you do not let him go, for the pair of you are the key to pure serenity. You must fight for what is right and fight for him, you in time will have show him the true you the real you. Animi!" now that i was not what i was expecting, i mean what? 0_0

He bellowed out my house "GRYFFINDOR" i left the stool in a daze not even noticing that i was sitting down beside George until i felt his hand connect with my shoulder. "oww what in the name of merlin did you do that for?" i glared at him, "Sorry but your sis is up!" he pointed towards the stage, i looked over to see her sitting down on the stool , she wasn't nearly as long as i was, before the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR" blimey there's plenty of Gryffindor's.

Lily squealed and literally tore down the steps to sit next to Fred i laughed once she was seated we high fived each other across the table. "Soo... you's are Blacks then?" said Fred in an unsure kind of voice, like he thought we were going to bite his head off. I looked at Lily before we both burst out laughing, the two boys had a worried look on their face, like we were mad.

Lily was the first one to recover " yess Freddie we are, why is that a problem?" i noticed her face go from happiness to completely upset, it was George who answered " Noo listen we don't care, you are you, not your father!"  
>Lily let out the breath she was holding and smiled at George.<p>

Before the feast could begin Dumbledore stood up and began his welcome speech "To our newcomers Welcome and to those returning for another new Welcome back, before we began our banquet i should let our first years know, that the forbidden forest is off limits to everyone in this school and that is all i have for now, Let the feats begin" and with a wave of his hand the food appeared before us.

We were soo stuffed after that feast, blimey you could eat a horse, for now though we were being lead out of the great hall by our prefect Percy Weasley, George and Fred's brother who is a total nerd, we were being lead to our dormitories, ours was behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. Once inside the common room there was gasps all among us the six of us had met up again and were standing gawping at the room it was a circular room with red and gold painted all the way around, amongst the back wall was a massive roaring fire with big red sofas, paintings hung the walls and the Sir Nicholas the Gryffindor house ghost was there to welcome us. Curfew was upon us so we headed off to our dormitories, the girls were up the stairs and to the left the boys were up the stairs too only on the right hand side.

We all said goodnight and turned in for a well rested sleep as the school day officially begins tomorrow promptly at 9 am sharp. Breakfast is from 8 onwards.

* * *

><p><strong>An: there we have it for now... i shall be writing more in a minute or two but please do review and let me know what you think? Is it shit? Cause i need to know whether to continue or not?**

**Thanks  
>Siodhna x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Why is nobody reviewing me :'( literally crying right now but im actually just gunna continue don't care i like writing sooo i'm going to write :P Hope you all like and enjoy ;D  
>Read &amp; Review<br>Siodhna x**

* * *

><p>Six groggily looking Gryffindor's sat in a bunch at the top end of the table glaring profoundly at the breakfast sitting in front of them,<p>

"it's too early for this shit" groaned a tired looking Lee

it was molly who answered, "Your telling me, i mean you don't have someone snoring next to you!" she was glaring holes into a girl called Alicia Spinnet , although she was quite friendly she did snore quite loudly might i add.

You should hear those two pointing fingers at both Fred and George who were both stuffing food into their mouths, how they do i do not know i mean they ate like a

horse last night and now they're still eating!

Just as breakfast was almost over Professor Mc Gonagall and the Gryffindor prefects were handing out our timetables for the year.  
><em><strong>Monday Morning:<strong>__  
>Potions with Professor Snape<br>Transfigurations with Professor Mc Gonagall  
><em>_**Break**__  
>Charms with Professor Flitwick<br>Herbology with Professor Sprout  
><em>_**Lunch**__  
>DADA with professor Quirrell<br>Flying with Madam Hooch  
><em>_**Dinner  
><strong>__and then finally Astronomy at 2am with Professor Aurora Sinistra_

I looked over to see that both me and Lily had the exact same timetable for the same subject, Lily must have noticed to because she threw her hand in the air for a high

five and slammed my hand into hers causing it to sound like a loud slap, everyone who was still there whirled round to stare at us, Lily and i looked at each other and

burst out laughing.

It turns out that George and Fred are actually in the same class as us too, soo the four of us made our way to the dungeons were our potions class was to be held.

As we arrived into the classroom the door swung open quickly and banged off the door behind it, scaring the crap out of half of us, even that weird looking kid with the

shiny blonde hair that was pulled all back by oil or wax. He defiantly was a Slytherin soo i don't like him.

Potions is defiantly going to be my worst subject, i hate the teacher and i hate the weird smell it has, i hate the books and did i mention i hate the teacher?

Right well i hate the teacher.

"Blimey the professor Snape is a right old greasy git, giving us an essay on the first day" whined Fred, Lily snorted at the Fred's comment on Professor Snape's hair.

"I know, what a git, i say we prank this ole grease ball for the whole year and see how many detentions we can get with him and him alone, whoever has the most wins!,

who's in?"

I put my hand in the middle waiting for the others to join me... it was only a matter of seconds before Lily's was in and then Fred and George put theirs in quickly.

We walked down the hallway quickly to get away from the dungeons as soon as possible, that place really creeps me out.

"Awesome this is going to be a great year" i said walking backwards not watching were i was heading

" ohh by the way who ever pulls off a prank and doesn't get caught loses points soo for every detention Snape gives us we get 50 and if we don't get caught then we

lose 20.. fair deal?" they all looked at me before shaking their heads in agreement.

Now you remember me saying that i was walking backwards and wasn't watching were i was going soo what happened next was awful.

I was still walking backwards as we headed for our next class which was transfigurations and i obviously wasn't watching were i was going because i backed right into

Jack Jones, Megan Jones older brother he was two years older than me making him a third year. I sent both my books and his crashing to the floor and not only did the

books go to the floor but soo did i.

I was soo embarrassed as he apologised intensely saying he should have watched where he was going... uhh '_Hello it should have been me watching were i was going.. OH _

_MY GOD! I just backed into a cute guy, great job Linéa, you're the school clown now'_

I took his offering hand greatly as he pulled me off the floor, but as he pulled me up my legs totally gave way like they didn't want me to stand at all, his hand immediately

went to the small of my back holding me steady, the position we were in it looked like we were ready for dancing, he held me flushed against his well toned body,

blimey was he fit! And he's a Ravenclaw.

When he knew that i was ok and able to stand, he let go off me and bent down to get my books, i groaned at the loss of contact, his hand on the small of back sent

shooting tingles through my body electrifying all my nerves at once. But as he bent down i got the perfect view of his bum and it was a fit bum! I looked at lily and winked,

she started sniggering from behind Fred, only she would be thinking the same dirty thought as me.

He stood up tall and handed me back my books, i was still too flustered to speak and his friend Jason Hopkins was getting tense standing around waiting on him to hurry

up and started to tap his foot, Jack seemed to notice and made to leave.

"Again i'm terribly sorry.." but he never got to finish as i cut him off

"noo it was my fault i wasn't watching were i was going, but hey thank you for lifting my up and picking up my books, very nice of you" i smiled sweetly,he look stunned

but smiled back and replied

"Well anytime Linéa Black" and with that he walked off

"Heyy" i shouted and he turned back around walking backwards

"How did you know my name?" i laughed as he nearly walked into someone else " you better watch yourself or you'll be falling all over the girls" he sniggered and waved,

turning back round to walk properly

it took 2 and ½ minutes before Lily was over by my side linking arms,

"tell me everything.."

I laughed and began to tell her about how toned his body felt against mine and how his hand sent tingling shots up my back, the boys and especially George i noticed

wasn't very happy it looked as if he was trying to grit his teeth and he was clenching his hands open and closed.

Transfigurations my favourite class, even though i just sat down next to George which was a surprise because lily ditched me to sit next to Fred, i was shocked and

appalled at the same time but got over it quick as i saw an empty seat next to George and didn't want some snobby Slytherin sitting in that seat not that George would

let any Slytherin sit beside him.

WOW i truly love transfigurations all the things we can learn do transfigure, all so fascinating and even though Snape set an essay, so did Minnie but hers i will do no

problem i am defiantly not going to get any detentions with her!

It was break time and we went to the great hall for some food and drink before our next class with professor Flitwick,

"I hope this teachers nice, even though professor Mc Gonagall is our head of Gryffindor she can be a bit pushy!" wailed George, it seemed he was back to his usual self

not that i noticed any difference, it was Lily who told me.

"Minnie" we both said at the same time

The boys look confused so we explained to them,

"Professor Mc Gonagall we call her Minnie her names Minerva but our dad and godfather called her Minnie."

Both boys burst out into a roar of laughter, causing all the students in the hall to turn and look at us once again for the second time this day.

Professor Flitwick was a miniature person, he literally was soo small! He had to stand on a big pile of books just to see over his desk, we didn't do anything but except talk

about what we will be doing and that basically was it for Charms. I can safely say i will never be good at Herbology, Professor Sprout is good but i soo hate plants and

anything that moves... ughhh Lily on the other hand is fantastic at it i mean she is brilliant like, im better at transfigurations and Lils is better at Herbology just the way we

are.

Madam Hooch is the best person ever to teach you fly according to Moony any way, we are in our way to her class outside now, Oliver Wood Gryffindor Quidditch captain

was meant to be there helping out as part of his punishment for setting fire to the boys curtains in the dorm. Anyway flying lessons ohh the joy, it's not to say we haven't

flown before but really we shouldn't have because technically we're not even meant to be playing Quidditch with Moony.

Lils and i were the first of our class to have our broomsticks in our hands, your meant to put your left hand over the broom and say up well we did and broom stick just

zoomed up into our hands, natural Quidditch player that is you can do it that quick, i think Oliver noticed cause he was a little shocked we got it soo quickly, we were

closely followed by the Weasley twins they too had their broom in their hand while some of the others were struggling.

"Alright i want you to mount your broom, grasp your broomstick firmly, i don't want any accidents now i want you to kick off hard from the ground hover for a moment and

touch back down. On my whistle..3..2..1" and we were off hovering for a moment and touching back down, now as we couldn't really do much the day Madam Hooch

brought us down to the Quidditch field and allowed us to watch the Gryffindor team start up practice, Oliver in that time had already left and was up in the air talking game

plans.

We were allowed to walk around the pitch for a while as we still had half an hour left, soo we walked the edge of the pitch, all six of us Molly and Lee had joined us they

were one of many who couldn't get their brooms off the ground.

"I see you lot got your brooms off the ground quick enough, how did you's do it?" asked Molly

Lily smiled and answered for the pair of us "If we tell you can't tell Madam Hooch technically speaking first years aren't meant to know how to fly or even play Quidditch for

that matter" as she said that all their faces look stunned but lily passed it off with a wave of her hand

"Anyway, Moony had taught us when we were 7 we learned at a young age we are chasers that's the position we both prefer and well let's say we've beaten our

godfather a fair few times"

We were still walking around the pitch at this time just chatting about general stuff like teachers and homework and for Lils, moi and the twins we talked Quidditch.

I was in the middle of chatting to George when my chaser reflexes felt the quaffle moving a speed towards the back of Fred's head which was about a fair few feet away,

and being on a broom would be a lot quicker. I took off sprinting my hardest towards Lily and Fred.

"Oi heads up down there!" yelled a scared looking Oliver, he scooped down to try and receive the quaffle that fell through his fingers before it hit Fred on the back of the

head, but i had already gotten there before him, i felt the quaffle make impact with my hand and i seized the quaffle before it made an impact with his head , Fred turned

slowly around to come face to face with the quaffle, staring widely at, gulping in small breaths, Lils i noticed was staring at me curiously.

"How did you do that Liné bean? You were like over there" pointing to were George was who i noticed was as shocked as everyone else, including a very confused Oliver

Wood, who had stopped moving.

"I..uhh..umm" i stuttered trying to get my words out but none were coming soo i threw the quaffle at Oliver which to honest was a fair height off the ground and began to

walk away, wishing to be alone but nobody seemed to leave me alone because i was walking off everyone followed wondering how i did that miraculous save.

i was almost near the rest of the group when the captain swooped down and stood before me.

"How did you do that? How did you know it was coming because before i even yelled 'heads up' you were already in mid sprint towards the ginger kid!"

"His names fred and i..i.. i saw it being done at the Quidditch world cup during the summer" i responded which was a total lie because firstly nothing like that happened.

"heyy there is no way you just saw that being done and tried it for yourself that is a very well trained chaser skill, that doesn't come with just seeing and doing that takes

practice, and lots of it!" he said

"Alright alright, our godfather had taught us to ride and fly a broom and the age of 7 and by the age of 9 we could play Quidditch like we've been playing it for years,

we tried every position but it always fell back to chaser, that was the position we were always good at it" i sighed and sat down on the grass, Oliver followed suit

"We?"

"yeaa me and Lils... my uhh twin over there" i replied pointing towards Lily who had stopped off in a distance with the other 5 beside her.

"it's like he was training us for something not sure what though he had us up early at like 6 in the morning for and hours training and we'd play during the day and in the

evening we'd train again for an hour"

"that move you pulled was fantastic never seen it in action before which is why im going to ask you and your sister to go for tryouts this evening... i want you's both

there!"to say i was stunned was the least but seriously tryouts in my first year

"But first years aren't allowed to"

"Dont worry i think you've proved already you're going to make the team and i know for certain because i'm captain and i think Madam Hooch will back me up on that too!"

he pointed to where Madam Hooch was standing she was smiling directly at me.

"Alright fine Quidditch tryouts tonight at 7 yea?"

"Thata girl!" he jumped and pulled me up with him, go and enjoy the rest of your freedom because im training sessions are going to be intense, even worse than your

godfathers" my face fell and he flew of sniggering to himself.

We were all sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner Dumbledore said a few words but i droned out all the noise still thinking back to what i did earlier, but then i saw all

the food on the table and couldn't help but worry that i might not make the team i always wanted to play Quidditch properly not just with Lils and Moony but actually a full

game. Which then reminded me i needed to tell Lils we had tryouts this evening.

"hey Lils..."

"yea?"

"Umm we have Quidditch tryouts tonight at 7" i stammered out quickly as possible it more or less sounded like this "" it's a wonder how i even made sense of it myself,

they all stared blankly at me and then it clicked with George because he dropped his knife and fork which clattered to the floor and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline...

"Did you just say that you's have Quidditch tryouts tonight at 7?"

Thats when they all gawped at me... yup shoulda told her after in the common room, too late now.

I nodded my head slowly and was very surprised at Lils reaction "Oh merlin, oh merlin merlin merlin, Liné bean im not ready you maybe but i'm not i haven't practiced at all

and Moony has asked me if i had and i said yea of course but i haven't i was going to but i couldn't be bothered and ohh merlin arggghh Fred what am i going to do!"

she exclaimed wildly and dropped her head on to his shoulder burying her face against it.

Later that night Molly, Lee, Fred and George accompanied us to the tryouts at 7, we had borrowed brooms from the school and trudged down towards the pitch.

The other Gryffindor's didn't seem too pleased to see us there but to be honest i couldn't care. Oliver took it upon himself to tell them why we were there and the other

Gryffindor's groaned because they never got to try out for the team in first year. So when it was time for the Chasers to go up Lils and i were a team and another girl

called Lucy and Meave were a team these two clearly didn't like us because we were trying out for the team but i was not about to let them to take something i've worked

on since i was bloody 9.

Oliver released the Quaffle and we were off, i had possession of the quaffle and Lils knew i would always get it every time i've never missed it, i had the ability to dive,

swoop and duck, she knew to travel on further ahead cause i'd catch up with her quickly, i usually travel at lightning speed. And there it was i caught up with her and we

were teasing the opponents we threw the ball back and forth to each other whilst travelling in sync. I shot a final shot to Lily and she scored for our team.

We side slapped our hands and got back into focus, the girl Meave was in possession of the quaffle and i was trying to see the loophole in their 'plan', and there it was i

found it they weren't following in sync soo all we had to do was cut in between when they threw the quaffle to each other. Lils and i had our own way of communicating

when playing Quidditch it was soo nobody knew our tactics until the moment we did them. The moment Meave threw the quaffle to Lucy, Lils dove through the little space

between them and seized the quaffle, she flew a bit out and before they caught up to her, she winged the quaffle at me as i was a far bit away from her but i caught it

with ease and scored, another shot for our team.

I could hear our friends below cheering for them and i could see Oliver trying not to smile as we played the last round of the night. The girls had no chance against us we

had already beaten them but when they thought they had the lead and were ready to shoot, i did what i had done earlier shot forward and seized the quaffle before it

went through the hoop. It's a Chasers ability to be quick and agile.

"Alright everyone thats it for tonight ok... i will post the team on the board in the common room tomorrow evening, soo you can all leave now and uhh Thanks for coming."

Everyone trudged off as the six of us entered the common room we were cornered by Lucy and Meave,

"who the hell do you think you are showing up for tryouts your only first years i've waited patiently for 3 years to get on this team and if i don't make it im going to make

your lives a living misery." She practically glared holes at us.

"Ladies it isn't their fault that they're brilliant chasers is it? Noo didn't think soo!" sneered George

"Nobody asked you, let's see you have red hair and freckles, you hang out with losers and you're blood traitors so you must be the Weasley twins!" sneered Maeve

"Listen here you bimbo, nobody asked you for your opinion and because they actually talk and like people who are Muggleborn doesn't make them any less like you or me

we all have the same blood it's all red in case you haven't noticed, soo i suggest if you want to insult someone go and take look in the mirror and insult that otherwise

piss off and leave us alone" i snarled, Lily practically had to hold on to stop me from lunging at her.

The next day as promised the list for the team were posted up, we were up in our dorm when we heard this awful screech coming from down below.

"LILY! LINÉÉAAAA GET DOWN HERE QUICK" we were all lounging on the beds and we literally jumped down the steps to see what the problem was t wasn't until we

noticed both Fred and George bouncing up and down next to the board that we released the list was up, we scrambled towards it read it;

_Thanks for everyone who tried out at the Quidditch team, to those who made it congratulations and well done to those who didn't i'm sorry and there's always next year nobody has a secure spot! Here are the following members of the team.  
>Chasers: Angelina Johnson, Linéa Black and Lily Black<br>Beaters: Connor Quinn and Frank Moyles  
>Keeper: Oliver Wood<br>Seeker: Shane Smith  
>Well done again to those who made it, now Quidditch practice starts tomorrow evening at 7pm soo please to those who don't have brooms please get some before then. Thank you!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And thats where im going to leave it i think i've wrote enough but it seems nobodys reading it soo i guess you don't care soo yea! Thanks<strong>

**Read & Review  
>Siodhna x<strong>


End file.
